


Random Prompt One-Shots

by AsukiKiri, miraatthehelm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Boyfriends, Character Death, Demons, Engagement, Funny, Gay, Ghosts, Haunting, How I Met Your Mother References, Ice Skating, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Journalist Iris West, Mind Palace, Murder, Original Universe, Ouija, Prompt Fic, The Flash (TV 2014) References, comatose character, i swear when i made that character i hadnt watched flash yet, just cause i can tag that i guess, not from Flash tho-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsukiKiri/pseuds/AsukiKiri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraatthehelm/pseuds/miraatthehelm
Summary: Just a collection on one-shots I wrote when I was bored.
Kudos: 1





	1. Human Summoning

**One minute your in your house, the next your standing in a living room surrounded by three demons. They drop an ouija board and scream as they run to their bathroom and lock the door. "I told you we shouldn't have touched it!" The day started out bad too begin with.**

I woke up late this morning and had to walk to school due to missing my bus. The cafeteria food was worse than usual. Then I was at school an extra two hours because the same bus I missed had broken down. When I had finally gotton home, I passed out on the couch. Only to then be reawakened by screaming. I bolted upright and found myself not on the couch or even in my house. Beside me were three demonic looking beings. One was humanoid looking par the wings, tail, horns. As well as the pinkish glow to his eyes. The second one had a bulls hide and tail, but a human torso and huge horns. The final one was completely black and whispey with peircing red eyes and bright white grimaced.

The whispey one screamed again, I assume it was him the first time at least. He bolted to the bathroom and locked it. The one with wings hissed at the bull guy accusingly. "I told you we shouldn't have touched it!" I glanced around to see what he was referring to only to be mildly amused when it was an Ouija board. I stood up fully and placed my hands on my hips. These guys couldn't be so scary if the scariest looking one was cowering in the bathroom.

"So, why have you summoned me here, weaklings." I grinned and the bull guy whimpered slightly. The winged one seemed to be the boldest and stated that they were playing a game and didn't think it would actually work. I made a contemplating face, this had been the best part of my day so far, might as well make this worth while. "Well now that I'm here you must amuse me with stories." I said ominously. The winged one seemed to relax and the bull guy passed out from relief probably. "My name is Seiketsu." The winged guy, or Seiketsu, said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that kids is how I met your dad."


	2. Kaeldra's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journalist Iris West finds an old journal in her childhood attic.

_October 9th, 1923 I got this journal for my birthday yesterday. I don’t know what I’m going to write, my life is kinda boring but I guess I’ll start by introducing myself…_

Present Day, 2020 Iris sighed, she had been rummaging around in the attic of her mother’s house to help her move out. She had hoped to find something of interest. Maybe a mysterious set of letters, or a strange VHS that held someone’s darkest secrets. Alas Iris had not seen anything other than dust, random papers, bills, dust, and wow! More dust, bills, and random papers. That was, until she saw the intricate looking lockbox sitting on the windowsill.

_October 19th, 1923 I got into a fight again today. I could tell mom was disappointed in me for fighting with people again. Ryan told me to stop messing with everyone, but he doesn’t understand. The kid had been picking on Nico. I couldn’t let him think it was okay to make fun of my baby brother._

Iris made her way over to the box quickly. She held her breath in anticipation as she picked it up and unclasped the lock. When she opened it a letter fluttered to the ground with a gracefulness that perked Iris’ attention. She swept the letter off the ground with a rush of excitement that most would deem strange for a 19 year old college student. Delicately she opened the sealed letter and fished out the paper inside. Unfolding it she began to soak up the words written like it was the only source of oxygen in the room. To whoever finds this, I give you a warning and my pleasure in knowing you know the truth behind the girl they called a witch. Iris giggled with excitement. THIS was exactly what she had been looking for. She placed the paper back in the envelope carefully and returned her attention to the lockbox. It was sitting open on the windowsill and inside was a journal with blue roses on it. Iris picked it up and opened it to the first entry.. 

_October 27th, 1923 Evan, Ryan, Nico, and I got into a huge argument today. I yelled at Evan that he should just disappear for a while and leave me alone. I stormed off after that, but I started getting worried because Evan always comes and apologizes. He didn’t. That’s not like him. So I started looking for him. I haven’t found him yet._

Iris hummed worriedly. She hoped that the girl had found who Iris assumed to be her brother. She began to wonder who had written the note she found in the envelope as she continued to read through the journal entries.

_November 3rd, 1923 Mom has become increasingly distressed as the days pass. It's been weeks and no one has seen Evan. I feel terrible. He must have left because of what I said to him. I didn’t mean it, I swear! I’d sell an arm and a leg if he’d come back home._

Iris bit her nails as she read. A nervous habit she picked up from her mom. Even if she had never met the girl she still felt sympathy for her troubles. She began to speculate though, that the girl had perhaps charmed her brother into leaving without knowing she could even do such a thing. It made sense based on the fact the letter stated she had been called a witch.

_November 31st, 1923 People have been calling me a witch as of late. They blame me for Evan’s disappearance. I got upset and told them to shut up. This further fueled their fire because none of them could speak for a week. I wonder if I could bring Evan back._

Iris was intrigued and began to wonder how old this girl was, she noticed the date was 1923. The girl would be 97 now. Maybe she should research her, hunt her down. She wanted to know everything now, but she supposed she’d have to finish the journal first. It was then she noticed the fuzzy thing in the mirror across the room. She whipped around but saw nothing. She turned back to the mirror and nothing was there. She pursed her lips. Maybe it was the ghost of the girl? Or maybe her brother Evan?

_December 6th, 1923 I saw him today. Evan. For barley a second he had been there. Watching Nico with a fond smile. I told Ryan but he gave me a sad shake of his head. I’m going to save him._

_December 18th, 1923 I managed to charm a bully into walking into a tree. I think I’m starting to control it. I’m waiting for a glimpse of Evan so I can tell him to come back. It’s only a matter of time._

_December 27th, 1923 I saw him today. I told him to come out. He just stared at me blankly before vanishing. He must be mad at me. I’ve got to get him to forgive me somehow._

The sound of glass shattering broke Iris from her trance. She jumped up and scanned the attic. She spotted a small crystal that was now in pieces near a small hand mirror. It was the mirror that captured her attention. Written in a weird blue liquid were the words; _Quit while you’re ahead_. Iris smirked. This was going to please her publisher greatly. She picked up the journal she had dropped when the glass startled her.

_January 10th, 1924 This morning I found a note on my hand mirror. I think it was from Evan. It was written in his favorite color after all. I haven’t seen him since Decemb-_

Iris frowned, the words had suddenly veered off as if the girl had been startled or jerked away.

_something attacked me threw me across the room scared help_

The entry peeked Iris’ imagination. In her head, she saw a blurry figure fly from her desk. She heard a thump and glanced over in the direction of the mirror and paled considerably. The words had vanished and in its place a blurry figure, similar if not the same to the one she saw before, was gazing helplessly at the broken crystal she had seen before with a sense of dread and fear. She could tell the figure was male, a boy of maybe 9. He turned and saw her. His features turned into horror and he disappeared. Iris decided to skip farther into the book, as too solve this mystery quickly so she could get her answers.

_March 8th, 1924 I left. They didn't want me so I left. They'll see. I'll bring him back._

_May 26th, 1924 I saw him. I told him to appear. He did. He told me to let him go back into the Between. He can't, I won't let him._

Iris felt a prick in her side and she glanced down to see a shard of the shattered crystal in her side. It slowly went from a white crystalline color to pink. She pulled it out quickly, hissing in pain. As she did her eyes widened in fear as she heard a whisper behind her. Iris froze unable to look and see who was now behind her. Her eyes darted around anxiously, back over where the mirror was now sitting shattered, how she didn’t hear it break she’ll never know, she saw the blurry figure’s expression of horror as he looked past Iris. A hand gripped Iris’ arm. It was fleshy and rotten. Iris gained the courage to finally look behind her. There, a girl that looked around 12 was smirking at Iris as she directed her gaze to look at the blurry figure, picked up the now pink crystal, and whispered to Iris again; He can’t leave me, I won’t let him. The figure let out a scream of pure terror. **Kaeldra stop!**

A prick of pain went through Iris’ neck and then there was darkness.

.

“This is Channel 16 News. Today we are investigating the scene of a homicide. In the home of Jasmine West her daughter, Iris West, was found dead in the attic. Iris was a 19 year old college student, attending York University. She had been home for the weekend to assist her mother in moving out. It appears she died from a snapped neck. Strangely, it seems that after the culprit murdered her they sliced a clean cut across her stomach and drained her blood. Investigators have found no evidence left at the scene, other than a suspicious looking journal that was seemingly thrown from Iris’ grasp when she was attacked, but they are working hard to bring justice to this poor girl. Find out more later on Channel 16 News!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random Alice in Wonderland weird thingamagig that I created

“Ariya had been in a coma for three weeks now,” Kaeldra huffed.

Thalia rolled her eyes. “Thank you, for that information we totally didn’t already know,”

Kaeldra glared and moved to say something back when someone else spoke up.

“Look, guys, we have got to wake her up,” Asuki interrupted before placing her hands on her hips, “She’s somewhere around here in ‘Wonderland’ and she’s got to leave.”

“Well what are we doing just sitting here then,” Koi grinned before sliding off the giant mushroom they were sitting on.

“I didn’t actually mean that this was Wonderland,” Asuki groaned.

“Yeah well, It’s wonderland wherever I go now.” Koi grinned.

“You guys do realize that this particular mind space is huge, right?” Thalia said lazily from where she was perched on a tree limb. “Also if this is Wonderland now I call being Cheshire.”

Kaeldra lit up before waving her arms excitedly. “Guys! What if this was Wonderland! Ariya has read that book before and maybe if we make the mind space look like it she’ll just follow the plot and we can try and wake her up on the way.”

Asuki nodded in consideration, “I like that idea. Good job Kaeldra. Any objections?” Everybody shook their heads and Asuki nodded again before placing her fist in an open palm dramatically. “Okay, so who’s gonna be who?” She asked.

“I already called dibs on Cheshire,” Thalia stated, no longer perched but now laying on her stomach on the tree limb.

Koi smirked, “If she’s Cheshire I wanna be Hatter.”

“I feel I’d be best as the White Rabbit,” Asuki said somewhat stiffly.

Thalia jerked before falling out of the tree somewhat gracefully. “We forgot Kody and Kara.”

Kaeldra grinned slyly, “I didn’t forget about them I just chose not to comment.”

Asuki sighed before she summoned the two trouble makers. With a brilliant green spark and pop, Kody was standing before them in all his mischievous glory. A few seconds later with a sudden temperature drop and heavy fog, Kara was semi-standing before them in all her exhausted excellence.

Kaeldra quickly summed up what they were doing. As soon as she was finished Kody practically screamed that he was gonna be the Knave of Hearts and Kara would be the Queen of Hearts. Kara just nodded in agreement tiredly.

Kaeldra grinned before stating that she wanted to be the White Queen.

Koi clapped their hands loudly to get everyone’s attention, “So what do ya say we get this show on the road?”

Suddenly they weren't at their meeting spot anymore but in a maze next to a tree with a gigantic hole next to the tree. “Bye-bye, White Rabbit.” Koi grinned before shoving Asuki away from the group and clapping again.

Now they were in a rather dark forest. Thalia, before she could get pushed, left the group, scaled up the nearest tree, and vanished. Koi sighed regretfully, “She’s always taking all my fun away.” Koi clapped their hands once again and they were in a palace that was full of red and almost no other colour.

Kody stepped away and sighed, “Ya know green is a much preferable colour.” He turned back towards the group and grabbed a half-asleep Kara. “Ta ta.” He waved before Koi clapped again.

Koi and Kaeldra were now in a white palace and Koi took much pleasure in shoving Kaeldra away before clapping their hands again and landing at a tea table in the middle of a field.

Koi smirked at all the animated puppets sitting around the table. “Well, let’s get this party started.”

\---

Ariya woke up and the first thing she noticed was the huge hedges surrounding her. The next was that she was no longer in her beloved library. She got up and looked down to see she was wearing a blue shirt with the words, “We’re all Mad here.” She was also wearing blue leggings with black shorts on top. She grumbled as she wiped the dirt off of her person. Upon closer inspection, she came to the realization she was in a hedge maze.

“This is just great, absolutely fantastic,” Ariya grumbled sarcastically before pausing her further complaining when she noticed a rustling in the hedge next to her. Because Ariya decided to always do the opposite in horror movies she did not ask who was there and instead slowly backed away from the rustling hedge.

Out of the hedge, a girl with dark red hair came out. She was tan and along with her red hair, had ruby eyes. She was wearing a white suit with golden buttons and a tailcoat. She had a pocket watch that she was currently glaring at. Ariya found that the scene reminded her of Alice in Wonderland. The girl looked up and upon spotting, Ariya seemed to infinitely relax.  
“Okay first things first, one; you need to wake up, and two; we’re on a tight schedule so hurry up.” The girl rushed. She began walking through the maze, and Ariya decided she had nothing better to do and followed her. “So since none of us really remember the plot of Alice in Wonderland you're just gonna have to roll with it, capiche?” The girl explained.

“I’m confused beyond comparison, but okay?” Ariya replied. “So do you have a name or should I just continue referring to you as ‘the girl’ in my head,” Ariya questioned.

“For now I guess you can just call me The White Rabbit, or something.” The girl answered.

“That’s sooo much better.” Ariya groaned. Rabbit, as Ariya was going to now call her, just shrugged in response before abruptly stopping before a tree and turning to face Ariya.

“Okay so I’m gonna jump down here and you’re gonna follow, right?” Rabbit asked. Ariya nodded and Rabbit walked backward until she fell into the giant hole in the ground.

Ariya waited a second before walking closer to the hole, “Well, here goes nothing,” and then she too was falling. As she fell she had to twist and turn to avoid random objects. She suddenly wondered what was going to slow her fall when she hit a huge mushroom. She groaned as she fell off that mushroom and onto another. She continued this until instead of a mushroom she fell on the floor. She sat up slowly and still managed to hit her head on a table.

“You should mind your head, darling.” A voice spoke. Ariya glanced around before her eyes landed on a small door. Ariya scooted away from the table and towards the door.

“Say, did you happen to see a redheaded white rabbit pass through here?” Ariya asked. The doorknob nodded and opened its mouth wide. Ariya looked in and saw Rabbit leaning against a tree in a rather dark forest. “Well, I’m too big to fit in the door. Do you perhaps have something I can drink to make me smaller?” Ariya asked. The doorknob nodded and a bottle appeared on the previously empty table. “I’ll also need a key.” The doorknob nodded again.

“How could I possibly forget the key to my own door!” The doorknob wailed. Ariya nodded in faux sympathy before she walked over to the table and picked up the key. She walked back to the door and unlocked it.

“Now that that’s taken care of, I just need to drink from the bottle,” Ariya muttered as she picked up the bottle and drank it. She shrank until she was the perfect size to get through the door. “Well, I’ll be off now.” She told the doorknob as she turned him and walked through the door.

“Now isn’t this a cheery place.” Ariya sassed as she walked into the dark forest not surprised to see Rabbit was no longer there. She walked until she came across a crossroads. “Well I know I have to get to the Mad Hatter’s but I’d love to meet the Cheshire cat.” Ariya mused as she observed the treetops.

“Well the Cheshire cat would love to meet you, but you’d need to wake up first.” A voice said from behind Ariya. She whipped around and grinned wide when she saw a girl sprawled on a tree limb. She had dark short hair, blue eyes, and a lazy grin. She was wearing a short black dress with a poofy skirt. She was also wearing blue and purple striped leggings as well as gloves.

“Your name is Chessur, right?” Ariya asked.

“Well that’s what people call me, isn’t it?” Chessur replied. “The White Rabbit went thataway” The cat said pointing towards the Mad Hatter’s tea party. “I can take you there if you want.” Chessur offered. She then disappeared and reappeared further down the path. “Well?”

Ariya huffed and ran to catch up with Chessur, who kept disappearing and reappearing. When Chessur disappeared and didn’t reappear Ariya walked into an open area with a long table in the center of it. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t our very own Alice.” A boy or maybe a girl said from the head of the table. “Well? Sit down, don’t just stand there.” Ariya sat in an open seat next to a puppet version of the March Hare. The hare suddenly came to life and started screaming crazily. “ALice NeEds tO wAke Up, ALice NeEds tO wAke Up, ALice NeEds tO wAke Up!” Ariya glanced over at the Hatter.

“That’s the third time someone has said something about me not being awake,” Ariya said, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Well dear, that would be because you are in fact, not awake.” The Hatter told her.

“Well, how do I wake up then?” Ariya asked.

“That’s up to you.” The Hatter said, pouring a cup of tea. Ariya nodded in response as she poured a cup of tea as well.

“Have you seen the White Rabbit?” Ariya asked as she sipped her tea.

“I have.” The Hatter replied.

“Care to tell me where she went?”

“Why to the Red Queen’s castle of course.” The Hatter said matter-a-factly. Suddenly Chessur was sitting next to The Hatter buttering up a biscuit.

“You can go and paint the roses red.” The Cheshire cat said in a teasing sing-song voice. Ariya gasped.

“Oh! I have to find the doorknob!” Cheshire grinned at Ariya’s sudden epiphany.

“Well the others are not going to be happy, but they’ll be thrilled at the same time.” The Hatter giggled. Just as they finished speaking there were several pops and the once partially empty table was full of people. A girl who looked dead on her feet was wearing a shirt with flowy sleeves, a red corset, and a red trench coat that had no sleeves, with black leather leggings. She had pitch-black hair and dark eyes. Next to her was a boy with brilliant green eyes and brown hair who was wearing an eyepatch, a black Metallica shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. He propped his combat boots on the table as he munched on a pastry. Next to Chessur was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes in a pretty white dress with blue accents and finally at the other end of the table was Rabbit.

“So are any of you going to introduce yourselves?” Ariya asked.  
The boy with the eyepatch grinned slyly and took off said eyepatch. “Well, you know me as Kody.” Ariya’s eyes widened in recognition. She glanced around the table again putting a name to each face.

Kaeldra huffed, “I didn’t even get to be in character.” She complained.

Kara sighed and mumbled something about taking a nap. Koi and Thalia sent each other matching grins before grabbing Ariya’s arms. Asuki yelled at them as they poofed away.

The three were standing before the doorknob door, the tea party nowhere to be seen. “Well go ahead,” Koi teased, shoving her closer to the door.

Ariya nodded and the doorknob opened its mouth wide and Ariya saw herself lying in a hospital fast asleep. She began urging herself to wake up. Slowly the doorknob faded from her vision and in its place white walls came into view.

“Guess I’m awake now.”


	4. The Man at the Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, pure unadulterated angst

“It doesn’t count if you're already planning your defeat,” Jaxson said dully, blowing smoke into the small room. He was sitting next to the window, one leg pulled up to his chest the other curled inwards. Ryan sat across from him. His lips bitten and red.   
“I’m not planning for my defeat Jax, I just don’t think I’ll win.” Ryan mumbled as he played with his fingers, looping them together and then pulling them apart.   
Jaxson huffed. “That’s my point.” He stood up, dropping his cigarette and crushing it into the carpet with his boots. He walked past Ryan, dragging his fingers through Ryan’s hair as he did so. Ryan scrambled up following Jaxson as he put on his coat and walked out the door. Jaxson walked up the stairs outside of their apartment, towards the roof. Ryan followed, chewing his already worn through lips as he did. Jaxson shoved open the door to the roof, having already broken the lock years prior. He sat down on the edge of the roof and sent Ryan a pointed look. Ryan dropped his gaze in favor of sitting next to Jaxson, albit farther back from the edge.   
“If you go in thinking you’ll lose then you will.” Jaxson said softly.   
“Maybe.”  
Jaxson gave him a look that had Ryan frowning down at his lap. “It’s just that, maybe I’m not the best one for the job. Maybe it’d be better if someone more qualified got the position.”   
“Babe, you’re trying out for the national ice skating team, not some crazy important government deal.” Jaxson wrapped his hand around Ryan’s face as he spoke, carefully pulling his bottom lip out from under his teeth.   
“It’s a top team Jax, only the really good skaters are on the team. I’d humiliate them on my first run.” Ryan’s voice began quivering as he imagined the humiliation and taunts he’d receive when he undoubtedly screwed up his tryouts.   
“Hey,” Jax muttered, softly pulling Ryan’s chin up, “it’s going to be okay, love. You’re gonna go to those tryouts and you're gonna blow them away.” Jaxson’s face was just a hair breath away from Ryan’s and Ryan couldn’t resist looking at Jaxson’s lips. He quickly looked back up when Jax let out a snort. He opened his mouth to defend himself but was unable to as Jax’s mouth crashed into his.   
Every kiss felt like the first one and Ryan felt himself falling more in love with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who always knew what to say and always supported him no matter what. Ryan grinned into the kiss, “Maybe I’ll win.” He whispered softly against Jaxson’s lips. Jaxson’s face broke out into a cocky smirk.  
“You’re damn right you will.”

```  
Ryan felt his breath leave him. He made the team. His heart beat widely and his face began to hurt from smiling so hard. He turned around to see Jaxson’s face. Jaxson was waving his arms widely, yelling cheers at the top of his lungs from his seat in the bleachers. Then he wasn’t anymore. A loud pop sounded, people began screaming, and the love of his life was falling forward, blood sprouting from his chest. Behind where Jaxson has been standing only seconds prior, a man with a gun in his hand was yelling. His face was covered by a mask and a hat and he was shouting for everyone to hand over their things. Ryan could barely hear him. His heart was thrumming in his ears and the only thing he could see was Jaxson’s still body. He felt his body fall, his knees hitting the ice with a hard thump. He barely recognized the fact that his face was wet with tears and that anguished sobs were leaving him. He staggered up and stumbled over to the gate to get off the ice. He made his way through the frightened bodies over to his boyfriend's dead body. He heard the man shouting at him to stop moving but he ignored him, his only thought to be next to his love. He was only a little bit away when the second loud pop sounded. Ryan barely even felt the pain that blossomed in his chest. He collapsed, his body slumping against the bleachers. He dragged himself over the bleacher he was leaning against and grabbed Jaxson's slightly warm hand. 

```  
The police arrived and quickly assessed the situation, the man shot at them and the police shot back. The man's body hit the hard metal when a bullet struck him in the head. The police report that was filed late that night mentions three casualties. It also mentions the engagement ring found on 23 year old Jaxson Collins and it mentions the tight hold 22 year old Ryan Azule had on Jaxson's hand. 

Later one of two obituaries will say that Jaxson Collins was born on June 6th, 1997 in Rose Hill, Tennessee to Kaylee and Jason Collins. They died when he was three and he and his sister were put into the foster system. He was fostered by six families until he was adopted at age 16 by Jasmine “Jamie" Cassiel who later found and adopted his sister when she was 14. He graduated from highschool and went on to attend college studying a degree in criminology. He began dating Ryan Azule his sophomore year and was planning to propose before his untimely death. He is outlived by his adoptive mother and his sister, Kori Collins.

The second obituary will say that Ryan Azule was born on October 18th, 1998 in Albany, New York to Lilian and Jacob Azule. He started ice skating when he was six and continued until his death. He met his boyfriend of two and a half years, Jaxson Collins, at the skating rink he frequented. With Jaxson's love and support he made the national team on the same day he died. He is outlived by both his parents and his two siblings. A brother, Evan Azule, and a sister, Kaeldra "Kael" Azule.


End file.
